Viaje de Fin de Curso
by Beella Cullen
Summary: Todos los alumnos de 5to año se van de viaje de fin de curso,Bella y Edward son mejores amigos ¿Qué pasa si en el viaje se confunden las cosas? TODOS HUMANOS. No soy buena para los summary entren y leean
1. Cuatro días!

**Bella POV**

Salí del aula de Historia, todos mis compañeros estaban vendiendo cosas para recaudar fondos para el viaje de egresados. Nos íbamos a Brasil, estábamos todos tan exaltados, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Obviamente las chicas se preocupaban por con quienes compartirían la habitación o que ropa se llevarían en cambio los varones no tenían problemas con quienes compartir la habitación, ellos solamente pensaban en con que mujeres se acostarían.

-Bells,¿que andas haciendo?-preguntó mi mejor amigo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ed! Em nada pensaba en el viaje de egresados y tu?

-Igual….-dijo el, algo mas me iba a decir pero llegó Tanya su asquerosa novia que lo agarró del brazo y con una sonrisa se lo llevó, dejándome a mi solitaria nuevamente.

Al entrar al aula de Español me senté en mi pupitre que estaba junto al de mi mejor amiga Jessica. Antes de empezar a escribir en la hoja le pregunte a mi amiga.

-¿En qué día estamos hoy?

-Diesciete -respondió ella.

_¿Como que Diesciete?_ dije para mis adentros entonces… _un...dos...tres…cuatro_… volví a contar para asegurarme…nono puede ser FALTABAN CUATRO DÍAS PARA EL VIAJE DE EGRESADOS!

-Bella que cara de susto ¿Qué te paso?

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que faltan solamente cuatro días para el viaje-dije susurrando para que el profesor no nos rete.

Ella rió silenciosamente.

Luego finalizada la clase de Español me fui corriendo hasta mi casa. Tenía que decir que llevarme al viaje para eso fui con mis mejores amigas: Alice, Rosalie y Jessica. Ellas sabrían como ayudarme.

-¡Ya llegué!-le grité a mi padre ya subiendo las escaleras

En cuánto entré a mi cuarto mis amigas hicieron lo mismo y se sentaron en fila en mi cama mirándome con cara de cómo si estuviese loca. Yo me movía rápidamente sacando absolutamente todo lo que estaba en el placard.

Una vez mas tranquila saqué la valija del placard.

-Chicas, ¿qué llevo?-pregunté

Todas se abalanzaron sobre mi y empezaron a elegir la ropa. Salvo Alice que había encontrado una forma de intentar que vayamos a su amado centro comercial con la excusa de que debíamos comprar ropa nueva. Todas la miramos y dijimos un NO rotundo. Ir de compras con Alice era un suicidio para cualquier ser humano.

Después de estar dos horas encerradas en la habitación, ya teníamos el bolso hecho. Les agradecí y cada una se fue a su casa a estudiar.

Una vez sola decidí encender mi ordenador, entré a mi correo y leí UN MENSAJE NUEVO EN EL BUZON DE ENTRADA. Así que clikee rápidamente sobre el mensaje. Era de Edward ¿Qué querría?

_Hola Bella perdona que hoy te deje sola es que Tanya quería "mostrarme algo" tu ya sabes lo insoportable que es. Estoy pensando en dejarla._

_Espero que no te enfades_

_Besos_

_Edward_

Al leer esto me dieron unas ganas de ir a Tanya y matarla. Pero no, preferí primero contestarle el mail a Edward.

_Hola Edward, esta bien, entiendo como es ella. Si yo fuese tu yo ya la hubiese dejado._

_Cariños_

_Bella._

Al terminar de contestar el mail apagué el ordenado y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Bella te vi algo activa hoy Bella ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó mi padre.

-Nada, solamente me di cuenta que faltan cuatro días para el viaje de fin de curso-dije con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Poco a poco fui viendo como mi padre cambiaba de color. Cada vez que hablábamos del viaje de fin de curso se ponía raro. No podía creer que su "bebe" ya terminase el secundario.

-Padre no te preocupes, comamos y ya-dije yo para tranquilizar el clima.

-Mejor-dijo el volviendo a su color natural.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, dicen que suba de a un capítulo o de a mas? Buenoo DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOOOR! ******


	2. En el micro

**Bella POV**

Me levanté de golpe, lo primero que pensé fue tres días tres días tres días tres días.

Mi cabeza solamente pensaba en eso. Salí de cama y me entré a bañar , el agua caliente me relajaba, pero de vez en cuando e me venía el viaje de fin de curso ala cabeza y tenía que volver a empezar el proceso d e "relajación". Me di cuenta que era imposible así que cerré la ducha y agarré la toalla.

Luego me dirigía mi cuarto y cuando abrí el placard, me di cuenta de que había guardado toda la ropa en la valija para el viaje de egresados. Así que abrí cuidadosamente la valija, intentando que no se saliese nada, por que otra vez sentarme arriba de la valija no quería. Agarré unos vaqueros y una remera cualquiera ,y bajé a la cocina. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Agarré cereales y leche y lo puse en un bol y me lo tomé en menos de un minuto y salí disparada para el colegio.

Al llegar como era todos los días las de primero observaban a Edward completamente embobadas y mis compañeros hablaban de que se llevarían y todo eso. Cuando Edward de me vio se acercó y me saludó, pero otra vez vino Tanya. Si Edward no la controlaba la terminaría agarrando de los pelos.

Estuve todo el día pensando en que haría en el viaje , y repasé en mi memoria que cosas había guardado. Así hice los tres días restantes también.

La noche anterior al viaje me tome un té de tilo y me metí en la cama. No logré conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, se hizo de día y yo seguía despierta.

Tome aire y me levanté de la cama, bajé rápidamente las escaleras con el bolso. Mi padre estaba mirándome con cara de padre embobado.

-Bella, no puedo creer que ya te vayas, prométeme que te cuidaras, que no tomaras nada que no te parezca correcto, Y SOBRE TODO PROTEJETE – mi padre y sus protecciones, ya me había dicho miles de veces lo mismo.

-Si padre, te prometo que me cuidare, te quiero mucho-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí para el colegio donde me encontraría con mis compañeros y de ahí partiría el micro.

Alice, Rose, y Jessica se acercaron gritado y me abrazaron, hablan todas juntas, no les podía entender nada.

Al subir al micro Edward estaba sentado con Emmet, y ambos ya se habían quedado dormido, Jasper estaba sentado con Mike.

Tanya con Angela, ellas estaban criticando a todos los que subían al micro.

Yo me senté con Alice atrás de Rose y Jess. Las cuatro estuvimos cantando una hora hasta que mis ojos me empezaron a pesar.

Así que decidimos dormir un rato y levantarnos para cuando paremos para comer.

No tarde mucho en dormirme y sumergirme en un hermoso sueño, pero este no duró mucho ya que cuando estaba empezando la mejor parte el coordinador del viaje avisó que ya era hora de que bajemos.

Entonces ahí vi a Edward pasando sus manos por esos pelos alborotados y refregándose los ojos. Corrí hacia el y le corrí sus manos y le tape los ojos, con la voz un poco cambiada le dije:

-¿Quién soy?

-Mmm será la mejor amiga del mundo dijo volteándose para saludarme.

-Esa misma.

Bajamos del micro charlando de todo lo que teníamos planeado. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, Jazz y Alice charlaban, aunque ellos dijeran que no, yo sabía que entre ellos pasaba algo, al igual que entre Rosalie y Emmet, y también entre Jessica y Mike.

Todos decían que entre Edward y yo había algo, y a todos le decía lo mismo, "El tiene novia", la verdad es que me encantaría que pasara algo. Pero era imposible.

Intenté dejar de pensar en eso para no deprimirme.

Volvimos a subir al micro y en vez de sentarme con Alice me senté con Jessica.

Edward se sentó con Tanya, todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí no pude parar de mirarla haber que hacían. Estuvieron todo el viaje besándose y haciéndose caricias.

Me parece que me quedé dormida ya que cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

Así que abrimos la ventana y sacamos nuestra bandera e egresados. En la bandera decía: 5to 4ta El mejor año! Y la firma de todos nosotros. Empezamos a sacudir la bandera y a cantar así hasta que llegamos al hotel….


	3. Primera Nocha Emmet te mato!

**Bella POV**

El hotel no era hermoso, pero lo suficiente para que un grupo de 30 chicos la pasaran bien. Tenia una pileta lo suficientemente grande como para que matara a Tanya y nadie se enterara. De a poco nos fueron llamando y asignando nuestras habitaciones. Nuestra habitación estaba al lado de la de los varones.  
En cuanto entramos Alice corrió a fijarse si el armario de la habitación era lo suficientemente grande para que entre toda su ropa. Rose fue a fijarse si el espejo era adecuado para su cuerpo, Jess no entró a la habitación se fue directamente a la habitación de Mike. Y yo bueno, yo simplemente observé todo desde afuera…

_Toc-Toc-Toc, _el coordinador tocó a la puerta y nos avisó que debíamos bajar para cenar. Bajamos todos charlando y pensando en todo lo que haríamos durante los siete días de viaje.  
La comida no era rica, pero entre risas y burlas la comimos igual. Después de comer subimos a las habitaciones, a charlar. Los coordinadores nos habían dicho que no podíamos salir de la habitación, pero ninguno hizo caso a eso de las dos de la mañana estábamos todos en pijamas corriendo por los pasillos del hotel. Todos íbamos de una habitación a otra, gritando, nos mezclábamos con otros colegios, hasta que nuestro coordinador se enteró y nos amenazó a todos que si no entrábamos ya nos volvería a mandar a Forks.  
En ese momento cada uno entró a su respectiva habitación corriendo. Nosotras tardamos menos de un segundo en sentarnos en ronda y comenzar a charlar. En nuestra habitación había dos baños, en uno de ellos estaba Rose.

-Chicas!- dijo con la voz entrecortado y con cara de preocupación- Me vino ¿Qué hago?.- Se desesperó.

-Em principalmente toma una toallita de mi bolso- dije yo despreocupada-Luego en algún kiosco compraremos más.

-Oh gracias Bella!

Cuándo terminó de decir esto se escucha que alguien tira el botón del baño. ¿Quién estaba allí? Rose estaba buscando una toalla femenina, Jessica estaba a mi costado derecho y Alice a mi costado izquierdo.

Todas nos paramos de sopetón y agarramos un palo. Lentamente nos movimos hacia el baño y al abrir la puerta nos encontramos con Emmet y una toallita en sus manos.

-Para Rose-dijo riéndose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Alice con sus cortos cabellos de punta.

-Entre medio de las corridas me quedé aquí y me resultaron interesantes sus conversaciones. Así que a ti te gusta Edward Bella?

-Maldito oso vete de aquí por que eres hombre muerto- lo amenazé con lagrimas en la cara.

-Ok, ok pero antes dos cositas más , la primera, ¿Así que te has llevado a la cama a Mike, Jess?- Al escuchar esto intenté sofocar una risita. Y la segunda, ¿Así que tú Alice amas a Jasper?- Alice lo agarró del cuello y lo amenazó con ahorcarlo.  
Los chicos no van a poder creer toda la data que les voy a llevar-dijo entre risas.

Cuándo ya casi estaba afuera de la habitación se volteó y gritó.

-Rosalie, te he dejado una toalla femenina en el baño ¡Suerte!

Y eso fue lo último que logro decir antes de que todas nos tiráramos arriba de el y comenzáramos a pegarle con las almohadas. Así comenzando una guerra de almohadas que terminó durando toda la noche.


	4. Juego Nocturno

_**Muchísimas Gracias**_** por los Reviews este capítulo es bastante mas corto que los otros, DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOOOR! **

**Bella POV**

Luego de la noche que mas me ruboricé en mi vida, salimos a desayunar, todos en el hotel me gritaban frases al estilo : _¡Eh qué te anda pasando con Edward!_ – mientras guiñaban el ojo.  
Entonces paso lo que yo no quería que pasase me encontré con Edward .

-Hey Bella! – Me llamó

-Oh Edward-juro que yo no dije nada , solamente….- No pude terminar que el me había puesto uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Esta bien Bella, no tienes que dar explicación, igual si lo sintieses no tiene nada de malo, no?-rio el mientras se alejaba de mi con una sonrisa picara.

Seguí caminando pensando que definitivamente tenia el mejor amigo del mundo , Edward Cullen. Si, yo no pensaba en él como un amigo yo pensaba en el como..

-Tu, traidora- Al escuchar esto me voltee instantáneamente, pero desee no haberlo hecho- Veo que no es necesario que te llamemos por tu nombre no? Ya con una "Traidora" es suficiente- Dijo Tanya con esa cara mala…- Así que te gusta tu mejor amigo MI novio- Marcó fuertemente la palabra MI, esta chica siempre fue muy posesiva.

La ignoré y seguí mi camino, me senté al lado de Alice la cual me miro con cara triste. Voltee mi mirada y Edward articuló un _Perdón _y su sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba de él.

Luego nos fuimos a hacer una caminata, en la cuál me habré tropezado unas 10 veces. A la vuelta estábamos todos sucios y riéndonos, menos yo.  
Entramos a la habitación a producirnos, ya estaba de mejor humor, a la noche teníamos un juego nocturno.  
Todas elegimos nuestra ropa más linda, ya que hoy conoceríamos realmente a todos los chicos de los otros colegios que había.

Bajamos todas súper arregladas Edward me miró y yo me sonrojé, él me levantó el dedo pulgar como diciendo que estaba linda.  
Todos estábamos en la oscuridad corriendo gritando, el juego consistía en atrapar a las personas disfrazadas y que ellos nos asusten.  
Yo estaba corriendo a un hombre disfrazado de la muerte cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba por atrás de la cintura. Me voltee y me encontré con la cara de Edward a escasos centímetros de la mía. La gente seguía corriendo a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Te he dicho que estas muy hermosa hoy?-preguntó en voz baja.

-No, pero gracias.

En ese momento sentí que algo rozó mis labios, abrí lentamente los ojos , Edward me estaba besando….


	5. Nuestro Secreto

**Bella POV**

Sus labios estaban pegados a los míos moviéndose con fiereza, como si se hubiese estado conteniendo por todo este tiempo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta situarse en la curvatura de mi columna y me estrechó más hacia él. Nuestras bocas estaban abiertas era como si se quisieran examinar.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con los de él abiertos. Mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho y su respiración estaba entre cortada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso será nuestro secreto Bella- dijo él ruborizándose y hizo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba – Sigamos jugando antes de que alguien sospeche.

Me tomó de la mano y empezó a correr y retomó el juego que estábamos jugando hasta recién. Yo ya no podía concentrarme en el juego mi cabeza estaba en el beso que acababa de vivir. Empecé a caminar hasta que me topé con Alice , la tomé de la mano y la llevé la baño conmigo

-Bells que te pasa-preguntó asustada.

-Solamente acompáñame.

Llegamos al baño de damas caminé hasta que me situé enfrente del espejo y me examiné, como algo tan pequeño podía hacerme tan feliz.

-Bella me estas preocupando…-insistió Alice.

-Me he besado con Edward- Solté sin pensarlo. _OH ESTÚPIDA BELLA_, era un secreto me arrepentí una vez que ya lo había dicho.

-¿CÓMO?-gritó ella- Bella es TU mejor amigo y tiene novia.

-Lo sé, Lo sé es que lo amo- Me miraba al espejo y no podía creer que estaba poniendo la misma cara de estúpida que la vez que fui besada por primera vez.

-Oh Bells estás completamente loca, espera a que se entere Rose..-No la dejé terminar que la tome por el brazo y la amenacé.

-Le llegas a contar a alguien y tu duendecillo declárate niña muerta- dije sonriéndole

-Bueno , bueno lárgalo ya , cuéntamelo todo….

Subimos a la habitación y le conté todo, con demasiados detalles para lo que ella hubiese preferido. Entre medio de las charlas vi el cuello de Alice ¿Qué tenia ahí?¿Acaso eso era un … chupón?

Alice se percató de que le estaba mirando fijamente el cuello a lo que ella lo tapo rápidamente con su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunté yo sonriéndole.

-Em nada solamente tuve una "charla" con Jasper- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh ahora larga tú toda la historia-dije yo animándola

Estábamos en el juego nocturno y me "confundí"-dijo ella sonriendo. Y sin querer le salté a Jasper y bueno luego nos besamos- dijo ella sonrojándose.

Este si que era un buen día mis mejores amigos que siempre se han amado se habían animado y Edward y yo teníamos nuestro pequeño secreto.

Un _TOC-TOC_ de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, en eso la puerta se abrió lentamente y apareció Edward.

-Alice, perdona, te tengo que sacar a Bella un segundo, es que no le terminé de contar un secreto- él me miro y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo me paré rápidamente y luego en vez de tener un secreto en común tuvimos dos….


	6. Juegando Sobre Fuego

**Bella POV**

Llegué mareada a la habitación y toda despeinada, Alice me sonreía abiertamente, ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de vivir con Edward. Rose dormía junto a Jessica. Con la mirada nos entendíamos ella se había vuelto a ver con Jasper. Ambas contamos nuestras experiencias. Y nos fuimos a dormir. A la mañana nuestro coordinador entró gritando a la habitación. Bajamos todos absolutamente dormidos, obviamente antes de bajar las chicas pasamos por el espejo y nos maquillamos. Ya en el comedor apoyé la cabeza en mis codos y caí dormida.

-Bella durmiente – susurró mi Edward riéndose, me había quedado completamente dormida sobre la mesa.

En ese momento pasó Tanya, me había olvidado de ella, lo agarró de la cintura y besó a Edward de forma apasionada, en ese momento comprendí algo que hasta en ese momento Nome había dado cuenta yo era una "amante". Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward me espiaba por el rabillo del ojo , mientras sus labios se movían junto a los de Tanya.

Me paré y me fui, estaban todos subiéndose al micro así que me mezclé con la gente y subí, me senté y me fui para el fondo y me acurruqué y hundí en mis piernas. En ese momento siento que sube Edward así que puse mi mejor cara de enfado y lo miré el se sentó al lado mío.

-No quería que viras eso- Me dijo pasando una mano por mi pelo.

-Estoy mal por dos cosas, la primera por que arruinamos nuestra amistad, metiéndonos en algo que no podremos salir , y la segunda por que me acabo de dar cuenta que no tenemos algo enserio, que yo no soy TU amor simplemente soy tu "amante".- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-TÚ serás mi amante, pero yo no amo a Tanya yo te amo a ti- susurró.

En ese momento me puse a mirar para la ventana, me di cuenta que me había vuelto a quedar dormida cuando me despertaron por que habíamos llegado a "Mundo Aventura"

Ese nos tiramos por una tirolesa y cantamos un montón. Emmet se pasaba haciendo chistes al estilo:

_-"Qué pasaría si la tierra fuese un cubo?- Seríamos Cubanos"-_ Chistes que solo a él le causaban gracia, se dio cuenta de que a mi no me causaban gracia entonces se acercó despacio a mi y me susurró _Ríete por que si no cuento el PEQUEÑO accidente de tu amiga Rose y otra cosa hay un quiosco por aquí dile que ya le compré toallitas femeninas._

Simplemente Emmet era el hombre mas insoportable del mundo.

Esta noche era el baile de disfraces, Rose se disfrazaría de enfermera, Jessica de indiecita, Alice de diablita y yo no tenía disfraz así que Alice se encargó de hacerme uno.

Mi disfraz era MUY provocador era de colegiala, un top blanco con una pollera que apenas tapaba mis muslos y toda maquillada, mi padre me llagaba a ver así y moriría de un infarto.

En la fiesta estaban todas las chicas bailando súper provocativas y Alice y yo aparte, yo no podía creer que esas "perras" Tanya , Lauren . Irina y Kate bailaran de esa forma. En eso sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me llevaba para donde se encontraban los baños. Era Edward. Me puso contra la pared y me besó, con mucho esfuerzo me separé de él. Lo miré fijo a los ojos y le dije Que no me usara que si quería algo con migo que dejase a Tanya a lo que él me contestó que mañana mismo lo haría, que esta sería nuestra despedida de nuestro "secreto".

Sus manos se movieron hacia donde estaban los broches de mi top, y lo desprendió, ahí comprendí el ya no quería besos y caricias el quería pasar a jugar sobre fuego. Mis manos deprendieron torpemente su camisa. Sus labios estaban en todas partes, sus manos avanzaron hacia mi diminuta pollera pegué un gritó de sorpresa lo que a él lo alentó a seguir. Mis manos desabrocharon sus pantalones. Estábamos muy juntos, el espacio era muy pequeño dentro del cubo del baño, eso no nos incomodó para nada.

La noche de disfraces se pasó muy rápido para nosotros, luego de haber terminado mis mejillas estaban completamente encendidas y no lo podía ver a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ahora ve , y cumple tu promesa – le dije ruborizada.

Él salió del baño todo despeinado a cumplir su promesa…

Gracias por los reviews , quisiera saber que les pareció el capítulo , intenté no zarparme esta bien?

POR FAVOR dejen reviews!


	7. Promesa y Compromiso

**¿COMO LES AGRADESCO LA PACIERCIA QUE ME TUVIERON**? PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ES QUE TENIA MILES DE COSAS DEL COLE(QUE FUE CERRADO POR GRIPE PORCINA) Y ADEMÁS ESTUBE ENFERMA , **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS****POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS.** NO TENDRÁS QUE TOMAR CAFEÍNA JAJAJA, **SI ME PUEDEN PERDONAR DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEWS :P LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Nunca me había imaginado a Bella de esa forma, muchas veces había imaginado que la besaría pero no eso, pensaba mientras salía del baño acomodándome mis pelos que estaban todos despeinados, me dirigí a hablar con Tanya para terminar nuestra relación, mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis piernas temblaban. Las imágenes de Bella venían solas a mi cabeza, su cuerpo prefecto y sus labios diciendo "te amo" todas esas imágenes se esfumaron al ver a Tanya de espaldas colgada del cuello besándose con un chico lo suficiente para que mi corazón sufriese una sensación extraña, era como cuando estrujas una remera para sacarle el agua, eso mismo pero en mi corazón,¿Por qué sentía esto si yo ya no la amaba?, inconscientemente retrocedí un paso y me choqué con alguien, al voltearme estaba Bella, sus ojos eran tristes y vi compasión en ellos, me abrazó, y susurró en mi oído: _"No estés triste, ella no te merece"_ , eso confirmaba por que la amaba tanto, ella me amaba e igual le preocupaba si yo veía a mi ex y se me rompía el corazón ( ya podía decirle ex, no volvería a estar con ella jamás).

En ese momento el coordinador nos sacó de nuestra burbuja diciendo que nos teníamos que retirar para volver al hotel, lentamente Bella se desprendió del abrazo y me tomó de la mano y le dio un dulce apretón tranquilizador y caminamos juntos, cuando íbamos ya casi por la mitad del salón me detuve, así lo hizo todo el resto del grupo observé a Tanya que ya había finalizado con ese chico y estaba parada sola mirándome, me sonrió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no la estaba mirando con amor sino con odio. En ese momento ella vio mi mano entrelazada con la de Bella y fue como si le saliese fuego por los ojos así que decidí que ese era el momento para hablar con ella. Me acerqué lentamente a Tanya que me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la miré fijo, mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente otra vez y las palabras salieron de mí sin pensarlo.

-Tanya, yo te amé, pero mi corazón esta en Bella, encima vi como te comías a ese pobre chico-sus ojos rebalsaron y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- enserio, yo amo a Bella. Así que lo nuestro terminó.

Me voltee incrédulo, todo esto a lo que siempre le tuve tanto miedo había sido tan fácil de superar, la escuchaba sollozar atrás de mi, pero seguí como una piedra dándole la espalda, sentía que mis pies estaban aferrados al piso y no conseguí a moverme de allí por más que lo desease. Entre todas las cabezas que se habían volteado para observar nuestra escena reconocí la cara de Bella con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, ahí sentí que mis pies volvieron a tomar vida la igual que mi corazón, corrí y la abrasé ahora también emocionado, como algo tan fácil, y que parece tan estúpido puede hacerte tan feliz. Los coordinadores miraban perplejos, entre mi abraso con mi ángel pegué mi boca a su oreja y dije claramente: _"Siempre te he amado desde que íbamos a primer grado, ahora que ya no tengo a Tanya a mi lado me gustaría que tú seas mi novia por decirlo de alguna forma"_ me separé bruscamente de ella, a lo que ella abrió los ojos confundida. Agarré la chapita de una lata de pepsi y me puse de rodillas la mire y miré la chapita.

-Bella, no tenía previsto esto te prometo que cuando regresemos te comprare un anillo, esto es lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, no te lo tienes que poner tampoco- ahí me di cuenta de que estaba dando muchas vueltas entonces fui al grano- me gustaría darte esto y de alguna forma asegurarme que en algún fututo lejano nos casaremos y seremos felices- le entregué de forma teatral la chapita en al mano , ya que si se la ponía en un dedo se cortaría y no quería que pasase eso.

Bella se río completamente sonrojada y se tiró al piso y me abrazó fuertemente y grito en mi oído un **¡**_**TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN!**_

La cargué en brazos le di un beso y la llevé hasta el micro que nos seguía esperando en la puerta, estaban todos aplaudiendo hasta los coordinadores, menos Tanya y su grupo que lloraba. Esto era exactamente igual a las películas, pero esta no era una película cualquiera esta era MI película.


	8. La Pelea

**Muchísimas gracias por ****TODOS**** los reviews, me hacen reír mucho y me dan ganas para seguir. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8. **

**La historia ya va llegando a su fin.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Me refregué varias veces los ojos pensando que este era un sueño en el que estaría apunto de despertar. Mis ilusiones de el felices para siempre se estaban apilando como intentando formar una muralla protegiéndolos de gente como Tanya. Pero al parecer este no era un sueño, seguía en brazos de Edward, él tenía su boca pegada a mi oreja y cada tres segundos musitaba un "te amo", en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa cargada de emoción. Él hacía parecer que mis 50 kilogramos no eran nada, ya que me tuvo en brazos como 20 minutos. Una vez que llegamos al micro me depositó suavemente en uno de los asientos y él se situó a mi lado en el asiento paralelo al mío. Por esas curiosidades que me invaden levanté mi cabeza para ver quien estaba en el asiento de adelante, por mala suerte estaba Tanya todavía secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que mi mirada estaba fija en ella, me miró y con cara desafiante hizo un gesto como que me arrancaría la cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, me recosté nuevamente en el asiento, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bells, que ha pasado?-preguntó mi ahora novio.

-Nada, solamente que Tanya tiene una mirada, como decirlo. desafiante-dije casi susurrando para que no escuche.

Edward se rió ante mi comentario.

Llegamos al hotel, Edward y yo bajamos abrazados, Alice me guiñó un ojo, a lo que no pude contener una risita. Cuando llegamos ala puerta de mi habitación ambos nos miramos.

-¿Supongo que esta es la parte en que debo partir no?- preguntó Edward

-Eso solamente si tú quieres…-dije yo provocándolo

-Entonces…-dijo él antes de atrapar nuestros labios en un beso y empujarme dentro de la habitación de espaldas, ya estábamos a punto de caer sobre la cama cuándo Edward se volteo por que alguien lo había llamado golpeándole la espalda. Era Tanya, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vete Edward quiero hablar con Bella-dijo intimidándonos.

-De ninguna manera Tanya, no te dejaré a solas con ella , la herirás-dijo defendiéndome.

-Edward, te prometo que no la lastimaré-puso su mejor cara de perro mojado

-No Tanya….-comenzó a defenderme

-Edward, déjala si me llega a hacer algo te avisaré-dije segura de mi misma.

-Ok Bella, pero no dejes que te hiera, ¿Lo prometes?-Cuando estaba ya casi fuera de la habitación volvió para besarme por última vez a lo que yo me ruboricé y me puse tan roja como un tomate.

Cuando Edward cruzó la puerta, la cara de Tanya se transformó de esa cara de perro mojado a cara de asesina. Se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a tirarme de los pelos, estaba completamente indefensa, no me esperaba eso. Logré empujarla y sacármela de encima, antes de que se volviese a tirar encima mío logre articular algo como un "Tanya dialoguemos por favor no vas a lograr nada dejándome pelada.

Ella se apartó de mi y me miró con cara de que pronto se volvería a lanzar sobre mi. Así que me apresuré a decirle un par de cosas.

-Tanya, si tu me matas no lograras nada, perdón, si lograrás algo, lograrás que Edward se muera de tristeza y que te odie por haberme matado- dije lo último tan rápido que pareció no haber salido de mi boca.

-¿Que dices? , tú eres una zorra come nov…..- Por suerte no llegó a terminar por que en ese momento entraron Alice y Jasper y le taparon la boca se la llevaron, Seguido de ellos entró Edward con cara de preocupación y pidiendo perdón.  
Se situó en frente mío y me rodeó con los brazos y bajó su cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes se chocasen.

-Perdona, yo no te debí….-No lo dejé terminar ya que había posado mis labios sobre los de él, el siguió el beso hasta que Rosalie comenzó a carraspear a nuestras espaldas, a lo que instantáneamente Edward se alejó de mi cuerpo y se ruborizó.

-Te amo, te dejo solas, mañana nos vemos-dijo mi Edward.

En cuanto nuevamente Edward salió por la puerta las chicas se abalanzaron sobre mi insistiéndome que les cuente absolutamente todo, y nos quedamos hasta el amanecer contando nuestras historias.


	9. Último Día

**Bella POV**

El coordinador entró y nosotras seguíamos hablando, eso significaba que no habíamos dormido nada en toda la noche. Me paré de sopetón de la cama donde estábamos hablando y me situé enfrente del espejo y me examiné, tenía unas ojeras terrible, si Edward realmente me amaba no el importaría. Me puse un poco de delineador y salí de la habitación, seguida me mis amigas. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba Edward parado contra el marco de la pared mirándome fijo, Alice me pegó un leve empujón y empujé a Edward y ambos caímos al suelo. En ese momento salió Tanya de su habitación con fuego en los ojos y nos miró fijo. Edward me apartó de arriba suyo y se paró, yo hice lo mismo, me tomó de la cintura y bajamos a desayunar.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno nos subimos al micro para ir hacia lunas cataratas, en el micro me senté con Edward, estuvimos todo el viaje mimándonos, al bajar nos separamos por que haríamos un juego los chicos tenían que ir con el coordinador hombre y las chicas con la coordinadora. Estábamos buscando frutos cuando Tanya me empujó y caí, para salvar mi cara puse la mano la cual hizo un _"crack"._ Me levanté toda sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, Naty la coordinadora examinó mi mano.

-Bells, parece que te has quebrado-dijo mientras me seguía examinando.

-T-t-a-an-y-a … m e –pasé la mano por mis ojos- empujo-dije llorando. PARECIA UNA NENA DE 5 AÑOS, DIOS MIO! QUE PAPELÓN.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Naty.

-Siéntate, llamaré a Sergio (coordinador hombre).-Agarró su celular y disco rápidamente- Sergio, parece que esta niña, Bella, ha caído y se ha quebrado, ven examínala-cortó- Bella-dijo mirándome- Sergio también es médico, el te revisará.  
MIENTRAS TANTO TODAS SE SIENTAS Y CHARLAN TRANQUILAR-ORDENÓ

Rose y Alice vinieron a mi lado, Alice pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro.

-Qué zorra que es Tanya –dijo como si hablase para ella misma.

Cuando iba a insultar a Tanya, aparecieron Sergio y Edward. Sergio venía calmando a Edward, tenía cara como si hubiesen asesinado a alguien. Él siempre tan sobre protector. Una sonrisa embobada dibujó mi cara cuando se acercó a mí, se sentó en el troco donde yo estaba situada, y me examinó.

-Bells, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dio mirándome.

-Tanya me ha empujado-dije en un susurro

-Haber nena tu mano-dijo –Uh si te la quebraste, ven con migo volvemos al hotel así te enyesan

Las palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, "ENYESAR ENYESAR ENYESAR"

-NOOOOOOOOOO-Grité siempre le tuve pánico al yeso, ¿Qué haces cuando te pica?- Tanya eres una zorra- dije mirándola.

-Gracias-dijo con sonrisa maléfica

-Yo voy con ella-dijo Edward.

-Ok, vayan al micro rápido, vamos el resto siga caminando-dijo Naty- Menos vos Tanya, te quedas tengo que hablar contigo.

Edward de tomó por al cintura y caminamos juntos hasta el micro. Intenté mover mi mano pero estaba completamente dolorida, no la podía ni abrir ni cerrar. Edward se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba intentando hacer y tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un suave beso, luego subió su cara, yo estaba sonrojada, y me besó, en ese momento me olvidé del dolor de la mano, me olvidé de todo, pero me volví a acordar cuando subí mi mano para acariciarle la cara.

-Auch!-grité.

-Mi amor, no hagas esfuerzo-dijo haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

-Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo-dije mirándole.

-Todo por ti mi amor-sonrió- justo el último día del viaje se te viene a ocurrir lastimarte-dijo.

-¿Cómo que el último día?-dije con los ojos como platos.

-Si Bells, mañana ya nos vamos, si ahora el con tristeza. Eso significaba, que ya no estaríamos más con todos nuestros amigos, cada uno seguía una vida distinta. Mi corazón se estrujó .

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve disfruta de tu último día, no te prives por mi- odiaba que Edward se privase por cosas por mi culpa.

-Calla Bells,-dijo poniéndome un dos dedos sobre mi boca haciendo como un broche, para ese momento el dolor de mi mano me parecía insignificante.

Llegamos a un hospital, de aspecto demacrado. Entramos y el coordinador nos dijo que esperáramos en la puerta. Luego volvió entramos a una sala toda blanca, y allí estaba mi segundo peor enemigo, la enyesadora, sentía como si me estuviese mirándome haciéndome burla. Me puse tan blanca como la habitación que estaba a mi lado, Edward que se dio cuenta rió por lo bajo.

-Señorita Swan tome asiento-dijo el médico, era rubio, parecía como un actor de Hollywood- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo mientras me sacaba mis pulseras

-Una niña, me ha empujado y he caído-dije con mal tono, ya me habían puesto de malas.

-Ráscate por última vez-Edward, Sergio y el médico cara de actor rieron.

La primer capa de yeso me causo escalofríos, era muy fría para el contacto con mi piel. Cada vez era más pesado, parecía que no iba a terminar más. Y como siempre mis ideas me llevaron la contra.

-Hemos terminado, señorita Swan-Se acercó hacia mi y me dio un beso en el cachete, le estrechó la mano a Edward y a Sergio.

Edward me tomó en brazos y me miró y comenzó a caminar.

-Edward estoy mal de la mano no del pie, bájame puedo caminar igual.

-Futura Señorita Cullen, esta inválida, por eso hará lo que yo digo-Me quedé atónita con esas palabras"_Futura Señorita Cullen"_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?


	10. LEANLO POR FAVOR

_**Hola Gente : MCUHISIMAS GARACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS ENCERIO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS , PERO HAY UN PROBLEMA, TENGO 682 VISITANTES DE LOS CUALES 33 NO MÁS DEJARON UN COMENTARIO. YO NO LES PIDO QUE DEJEN UNA CRÍTICA LINDA , SI QUIEREN PUEDEN PONER " LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME GUSTO PARA NADA" O LO QUE QUIERAN OS I QUIEREN INSULTARME TAMBIÉN XD, PERO YO GASTO MUCHO TIMEPO ESCRIBIENDO Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE DEJEN SU OPOÑON. LES TOMA UN SEGUNDO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ. EL CUADRITO VERDE QUE ESTA ABAJO DEL TEXTO HACES CLICK AHÍ, SI QUERES PONE UN INSULTO O ALGO LINDO , PERO POR FAVOR COMENTEN**_

_**REPITO: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LO LEYERON TAMBIÉN.**_

_**PERDÓN.**_


	11. Equivocación

**PARECE QUE LA CARTA HA FUNCIONADO ******** MUUCHIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ACUTALISARÉ MÁS PRONTITO DESDE AHORA. ****REPITO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward POV**

Luego de haber dejado a Bella con su yeso en su habitación, me fui a la mía y me acosté sobre mi cama, mire el reloj, las 7:30. Nuestros compañeros acababan de llegar y Jasper se estaba bañando. Pensaba en enviarle un mensaje de texto a Bella, pero tenía miedo de quedar muy insoportable. Tarareé una canción mientras daba vueltas el celular en mis manos. Empecé a escribir el mensaje, tenía planeado escribir algo como "te sanaré el dolor del brazo a besos" pero me pareció muy cursi. En eso un portazo me saco de mis pensamientos, era Tanya ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Estaba parada contra la puerta y me miraba fijo, empezó a caminar hacia mi, cuando llego al borde de mi cama, saltó sobre mi, no pude articular ni una palabra ya que sus labios se había pegado a los míos. En eso salió Jasper del baño con la toalla envuelta en sus caderas y me miraba fijo riéndose. Yo no sabía como decirle que me sacara esta loca de encima. En eso escuché el segundo portazo y logré visualizar la cara de Bella. Tanya se dio vuelta y se tapó la boca haciéndose la inocente. Bella estaba dura en la puerta de mi habitación y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Movió su cabeza de un costado al otro y se fue dando otro portazo.

-Tanya, estas loca, ¿Qué hiciste?-dije gritando, me moría si llegaba a perder a Bella.

-Edward, tu lo deseabas tanto como yo, no te hagas el tonto-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Estas loca-dije todo rojo por la bronca.

Jasper seguía pardo en la misma posición observando todo. Empujé a Tanya, y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella para explicarle todo lo sucedido. Llegué a la puerta de la habitación y me puse a pensar que le diría, pero Nome dio tiempo que Rose abrió la puerta y me miró fijo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó con odio, lo que me faltaba que ahora todos me odien.

-Déjame pasar, fue un mal entendido-supliqué intentando pasar a la habitación, pero Rose no me dejaba entrar.

-La lastimarás-dijo con vos seca.

-Por favor-mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sin más Rosalie se corrió y me miró fijo.

-Le haces algo y considérate hombre muerto-se me puso la piel de gallina, viniendo de Rosalie, había que tener miedo.

Pasé ala habitación y estaba Bella tirada en la cama boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en su almohadón llorando. Alice le pasaba la mano por el pelo y la consolaba. Alice se dio cuenta de mi presencia y el susurró algo al oído a Bella que no llegué a escuchar.

-D-d-i-i-l-e, q-qu-e se m-arche- decía entre sollozos, mi corazón se estrujó.

Me acerqué a ella tan lentamente y suave que no lo percibió me senté al lado de Alice, y le hice un gesto para que se marchará, me miró con la misma mirada que me había dedicado Rosalie unos segundos antes, pero esta no se quejó y se puso de pie y se fue para el baño. Espere a que entrase al baño y cerrara la puerta para comenzar a hablar.

Bells, escúcheme, fue un mal entendido-comencé completamente nervioso.

-¿Qué fue un mal entendido, besarte con la zorra de Tanya?-preguntó hablando rápidamente.

-Ella abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se abalanzó sobre mi, re juro Bells, yo te amo, nunca haría nada para hacerte daño…-Bella se paró de la cama y me dejó hablando solo- Bella ven aquí por favor- supliqué.

Se paró y fue al lado de puerta la abrió y con la grimas en los ojos miró para abajo.

-Vete- dijo convencida.

Me paré y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba y cerré la puerta, llevándole la contra.

-Yo no me iré hasta que no me perdones-dije acercándome a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Iba a empezar a protestar cuando posé suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella. Ella me rechazó iba a intentar protestar otra vez, por eso la volví a besar. Esta vez no protestó si no se rió.

-Y que dices ¿Me perdonas?-pregunté con mis labios a milímetros de los de ella. Le sequé las lágrimas y la volví a besar, esta vez ella me devolvió el beso.

-Sal rápido antes de que arrepienta-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Esta bien, pero antes un beso más-dije poniendo mi mejor cara de pero mojado.

-Solo por que te creo y por que es el último día el viaje-dijo antes de volver a presionar sus labios sobre los míos.


	12. La Fogata

**Ayer fue el cumple del vampiro más hermoso FELICES 108 AÑITOS EDWARD CULLEN (L). ****Muchísimas por todos los reviews es increíble como en un día subió los números jaja. Enserio SUPER agradecida.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Por un momento no pude creer que dude de Edward, pero en verdad es que era "sospechoso", reí ante la palabra que acaba de utilizar mientras me bañaba. Cerré el agua y busque una toalla. Salí apresuradamente del baño y me cambié y me maquillé, también me perfumé un poco, esto de estar de novia era un trabajo hermoso. El coordinador me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando grito que nos apresuremos que nos tenía que decir algo y teníamos que hacer este último día.

Salí de la habitación abrazada a Alice y a Rosalie, en la puerta estaban todos sentados en ronda con Sergio y Naty en el centro.

-Chicas faltan solamente ustedes siéntese que les queremos decir algo- desde lejos divisé a Edward que estaba sentado en forma de indio y me sonrió. Estaba con los pelos mojados por que se acaba de bañar, me encantaba verlo así- Bueno los que le queríamos decir es que nos encantó compartir este viaje con ustedes, la pasamos muy bien y bueno con Naty teníamos una idea,¿Se las decís vos?-dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Naty.

-Bueno se nos había ocurrido hacer una fogata así cada uno podía expresar sus sentimientos, decirle algo lindo a sus compañeros… ¿Qué les parece?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Buenísimo-gritó Emmet, todo.

-Si- Dijimos a coro todo.

Nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar para ir a un bosquecito que se encontraba a dos cuadras, para adentro del hotel. Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, y me dio un beso tierno en mi cachete, yo simplemente le dediqué una amplia sonrisa. Todos nos estaban mirando, de eso estaba segura. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Edward mirándome fijo, me sonrojé y me colgué de su cuello y lo besé.

-Dejando el amor para después chicos-gritó Naty mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ambos reímos. Llegamos al bosquecito y comenzamos a juntar ramas para hacer el fuego. Emmet obviamente haciéndose el fuerte agarraba los troncos más grandes y los levaba hasta donde futuramente habría un gran fuego.

El fuego comenzó a encenderse cuando el fuego hizo contacto contra el papel de diario que había bajo la junta de troncos.

-¿Quién quiere pasar primero a hablar?-preguntó Sergio.

-Yo-dijo Tanya.

-Uuuuuh-gritaron la mitad del curso.

Cada persona que pasaba tenía que agarrar una ramita y cuando terminaba de hablar tirar la ramita al fuego hacía era una forma de decir "que el fuego nunca se apague.

-Bueno, primero quiero decirle, que aunque algunos me odien yo no quiero tener problemas con nadie y me gustaría terminar bien esta etapa de mi vida. Aunque me voy triste ya que perdí al gran amor de mi vida, quiero decirles gracias a mis amigos, al os que me apoyaron- no pudo seguir que las lágrimas invadieron su cara- Los extrañaré-al terminar de decir esto tiró la ramita al fuego. Todos aplaudieron, incluyéndome.

Las amigas de Tanya le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Pude percibir que algo de lo que Tanya había dicho a Edward le había molestado, su cara había adquirido un blanco y a través de sus largas pestañas se podían ver sus ojos tristes. En ese momento me paré y decidí que pasaría yo. Agarré una ramita y me paré al lado del fuego.

-Yo en verdad estoy muy contenta, ya que mi amor desde los 5 años se hizo realidad- al haber dicho esto Edward levantó la mirada y me observó con mi sonrisa torcida preferida- También quiero decir que todos estos años con ustedes me encantaron y que los volvería a vivir miles de veces más. Espero que nos sigamos viendo, Los amo amigos-dije ahora llorando también. Lancé mi ramita al fuego y con todos los aplausos de mis compañeros volví a sentarme al lado de Edward que me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído _"Te amo". _Esta vez le tocó el turno de pasar a Emmet.

-Bueno yo quería decir que gracias a este viaje de egresados aprendí como son las toallitas femeninas de Rosalie-Rosalie se puso completamente roja, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo reímos por lo bajo- Hablando enserio todos estos años con ustedes estuvieron de pelos, en fin quería decir algo, yo sé que Rosalie se mudará de Forks a una universidad en Alaska-al recordar esto me dio una punzada en el pecho-y quería aprovechar y decirle públicamente que yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti- bajo la mirada y tiró la rama al fuego. Ros estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella también estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Rose se paró y se colgó del cuello de Emmet, él quedó completamente absorto.

-Yo también siempre estuve enamora de ti-dijo riendo nerviosa. Todos aplaudimos y gritamos.

Cuando se fueron a sentar Edward se desprendió de mi abrazo y se paró.

-Ejem-carraspeó Edward antes de hablar-yo quisiera decir que estoy muy feliz por estar con mis amigos y con mi hermosa novia aquí - noté como Tanya se encogía cuando Edward dijo esas palabras- los extrañaré mucho y bueno, pararé de hablar por que me largaré a llorar-dijo riendo y tiro su rama al fuego. Todos aplaudimos nuevamente.

Alice se paró de sopetón y miró a todos.

-Jasper te amo-dijo mirando fijo a Jasper.

Él se quedó mirándola fijo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, parece que hoy era el día en que todos se confesaban.

-Tú siempre me has gustado-dijo mirando para abajo, al terminar de decir esto Alice se lanzó arriba de él y lo besó, todos juntos gritamos en forma alentadora.

Edward me miró y me besó apasionadamente, tuvimos que parar para recobrar el aire. No se por que a mi siempre me causaba gracia eso.

-¿Me prometes que en un futuro nos casaremos?-dijo en mi oído.

Yo me limité a asentir, sentía que si hablaba las lágrimas desbordarían de mis ojos. Volví a estrecharme junto a él. Podía ver como de golpe todos estaban románticos, salvo Tanya que estaba deprimida. Aunque la odiase no podía verla así me ponía mal.

Estábamos todos llorando y riendo a la vez, nunca nos olvidaríamos de esta fogata.


	13. Depilacion, Maquillaje y Ropa de Mujer

**Muchísimas Gracias por todos los reviews, tardé un poco po que estuve enferma, por favor dejen reviews!**

**Bella POV**

Luego de tanto llorar, Emmet quiso ponerle un poco de diversión a la noche, y no tuvo mejor idea que empezar una guerra de agua tirando a Jasper al agua.

-Cuidado, te vas a mojar, ajajá –dijo riendo Emmet mientras tiraba a Jasper a la pileta.

Jasper salió del agua todo mojado y agarró a Emmet de los hombros con la ayuda de Edward y lo tiraron a la pileta, y así empezó una guerra de quién lograba tirar más personas al agua.  
Al finalizar la pelea estábamos todos mojados riéndonos. De más está decir que en esta noche todos nos dormimos al instante, lo triste llegó a la mañana, era el viaje de vuelta.

Él día parecía uno típico de Forks, completamente nublado, frío y lluvioso. Me olvidé de contar, allí teníamos un perro que nos seguía a todos lados, parece que este se hubiese enterado de que nos iba, parecía deprimido.

-Estas muy linda-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos Edward. y presionó sus cálidos labios contra los míos. Tuvimos que parar por falta de oxígeno y además por que nos llamaban para subir al micro de vuelta.

Subimos despacio y nos sentamos cada uno pensando en lo que haría de su vida. Rosalie era la única que no asistiría a la misma univerisad de Alice, Emmet, Jasper , Edward y yo. En eso se escucha unos gritos, era Rosalie, estaba hablando por teléfono mientras lloraba gritando.

-Tú no puedes decidir de mi vida…-hizo una pausa- POR FAVOR- dijo ahora en tono de súplica- ME DICES ENCERIO?- Preguntó ahora con una sonrisa, esta chica tenía trastornos emocionales- Ok , te amo- cortó de golpe y nos miró con una sonrisa- VOY A IR A SU UNIVERSIDAD –dijo gritando, todos corrimos a felicitarla, realmente estaba muy feliz por ella.

-¿Y como cambiaste de una universidad en Alaska, privada, a una no tan buena en Forks?- pregunté sarcástica.

-Es que me enamoré-dijo completamente roja, algo no común en ella. Emmet que no se avivó bajó la mirada y sus ojos se habían empezado a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Se puede saber de quién?-preguntó con la cabeza baja todavía.

-De ti-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo.

Todos reímos y miramos fijo a Jasper y a Alice ellos hicieron el mismo show que Rosalie y Emmet acaban de hacer y se besaron, Edward y yo para no quedarnos afuera hicimos lo mismo.

Luego de abrazos y besos decidimos hacernos los dormidos para que Emmet se durmiese y así podríamos hacerle una maldad.

-Se me ocurrió algo-dijo en cuando empezamos a escuchar los ronquidos de Emmet.

-Siempre supe que eras un duende malvado—dijo riéndose Edward, a lo que Alice le sacó la lengua.

-¿Bueno quieren escuchar o no?-dijo alentándonos Alice

-Vamos Alice-dijimos todos a coro.

-Bueno, se me había ocurrido depilarlo, ¿Qué les parece?

-WOW!-exclamamos todos a conjunto.

Obviamente Rosalie también dormía si no hubiese defendido a su "osito".

Yo ya había comenzado a buscar mi gilete mientras Jasper y Edward le levantaban el pantalón a Emmet.

-Rose ahora no toques-dijo dormido, a lo que todos nos tapamos la boca por las risas.

La depiladota estaba preparada, se la di a Alice, ella se acercó suavemente y la pasó sobre su pierna, sus largos pelos cayeron al suelo desparramándose por todo el micro. Cuando Emmet despierte nos mataría.

Ya habíamos terminado de depilarle las dos piernas cuando se nos ocurrió algo más, un poco de maquillaje no le vendría mal no? Alice sacó todo el maquillaje de su bolso y le pusimos base, un poco de delineador, rimel, y brillito. Pero aún sentíamos que algo más le faltaba.

-ROPA DE MUJER!-gritó Alice, no sabíamos como hacia Emmet para no despertarse, había gente riéndose, gritando y hasta depilándole que él no se enteraba.

Todos volvimos reír , esto sería difícil, ¿Cómo haríamos para vestirlo sin moverlo?.

Le pusimos lo que pudimos, un saco rosa arriba de sus hombros y una bufanda rosa. No olvidemos que remplazamos sus botines por unos tacos aguja rojos muy sexies. Ahora sí, Emmet estaba hermoso, ¿ o deberíamos decir hermosa?


End file.
